A broken promise
by Errol's Feather
Summary: This story takes place after the season 5A finale and before 5B, it is what I would like have happened. Many years ago Rumpelstiltskin made a promise to Cora, one he is now breaking taking Regina to the underworld, when they go to save Hook. Nothing goes as planned for anyone. SwanQueen , Golden Heart, Hades/Cora
1. A broken promise

**_Author's Note: This story takes place after the season 5A finale and before 5B, it is what I would like have happened._**

* * *

 ** _A broken Promise_**

Mister Gold was walking back on forth on the ferry boat, that was taking them to the underworld, his cane was clicking against the deck as he moved forward at a steady pace. The ferryman looked at him with annoyed eyes, so he stopped looking over the railing and into the darkness. Lost in thought.

He needed a break from his Belle. It seemed ironic that he loved her as much as he did, still he couldn't give up his powers for her. It was just that he liked what he could do with his magic, not to mention what he could make others do. It was like an addiction and even if he knew he should stop and became a better person, he couldn't.

That however wasn't what troubled him this night, it was a broken promise he had made to Cora. It seemed like forever ago, and then again it was. He still could hear her young voice in that back of his mind.

 ** _"_** ** _I know what you are doing. You are teaching Regina magic. I had a feeling when I noticed my spell book was gone one morning and returned later in the day. I never confronted you or her with it. I can't as I am as dark as can be. You know that, we both do. You know I am not the one to speak about not practicing magic, after the way I used it against her in her upbringing. Just promise me no matter what happens, you won't let her die and you won't let her travel to the underworld."_**

And what had he done, as with many other promises he had broken this one as well. The difference was that had hadn't intended to break it. He had done all in his power to make sure she never was gravely injured, not even in her evil queen days. He knew for sure that Cora would kill him when she saw Regina down there. Not to mention himself and the others.

He could already hear her voice in his head. The voice he loved so much, he could picture her sweet features when she saw Regina. It was just his dumb luck that Regina was his daughter, and didn't know about that fact. No one knew, just like no one knew about Cora's real identity either.

He did though, about how she strived to be the queen in Fairytale land, as much as she was in the underworld. It didn't work out that way though and in time as she always did, she had to go back to her husband, Hades.

It is safe to say that haven been the dark one for ages, Rumpelstiltskin wasn't afraid of a great many things. Still, as he was the king of the underworld and a God, he did fear Hades.

He had been a fool when he many years ago seduced Cora, and got her to bed him. Or if she was the seduced him, he didn't really know, but he did know what he did enjoy her, and that she still had her heart in when it happened. A heart that now belonged to her husband. And if it was one thing that Rumpelstiltskin knew, it was that Cora loved two persons higher than she ever could love him, her Hades and her Regina.

Mister Gold wasn't' sure what deal Hades had with Prince Henry, but he did know that when Regina used his heart for the purpose of the curse, his soul did not go to Hades. In fact, Mister. Gold didn't even know if old Hades knew about Regina being his daughter. If he did know, he for sure didn't mind her, all things considered he had never tried to show up and kill her. Maybe he would in his lands thought, it was no way to tell.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading this chapter , I would love to hear your point of view :o)


	2. The truth about Cora

**_Author's Note:_** _To my knowledge Hades and Persephone only had three children together, but to get it to go with this story I changed it a little. You will see as it comes along._

* * *

 ** _The truth about Cora_**

It didn't take Cora long to figure out that her daughter and her family, not to mention extended family had sat foot in the Underworld. After all there were creatures that messaged her whenever there was an arrival by the docks, unless of course she or Hades got the souls themselves. She grumbled something under her breath by the fact that Rumpelstiltskin had broken his promise, and over the fact that he was also there. Then again coming from him she shouldn't have expected anything more. She could hear Regina's voice in the distance as she hid in the darkness of her world.

"Don't worry, Emma, I am sure we can bring him back from this place, one way or another."

Always determined, that she would get what she wanted, just like her mother. Cora sighed over the fact how alike they were. Regina didn't do anything half way. In fact, she saw it through. Unlike herself, in her youth Regina always followed her heart, in good and bad. That was one of the things Cora had loved about her, even when she had her heart out of her body. Because if it was one thing Cora always put first even in the underworld, it was her children. She had five with her husband Hades, of course they only knew her as Persephone, or mommy, they did not know about her earthly self, Cora.

Hades knew her as both, for good and bad. She knew he had grown fond of her daughter Zelena over the years, much like herself, he kept track of her children. She suspected that if anything one day happened to herself or him, or Zeus forbid their children, he would need someone else to take over the family business. She knew for a fact that the only problem he saw in Zelena was the fact that she was too cruel and cunning and didn't seem to see any rights or wrongs, just her own way. She did what benefited her, and only that. He was sure he could teach Zelena if he had the chance, Cora on the other hand was not so sure. She heard Emma's voice, a bit of fear in it.

"One way or another, I rather bring him back alive, Regina, you should know that, after what happened with Robin."

'Always having to be so brave that savior,' heck she had gone up against her more than once. Cora had even tried to kill her once or twice without any luck, then again, in the end she had done it more for the sport of it. She wouldn't really kill her, Emma was far too important for her daughter, of course the savior did not know this. Even if Cora didn't know this the first time their paths crossed, but she still learned it pretty fast. And what came to Hook and Robin, she found Robin not a good suitor for Regina, especially since Zelena so easily had tricked him and now had given birth to their daughter. She did on the other hand know that Regina did love him, or so she thought, she wasn't sure if she was just with him because he said he loved her and she felt secure. In either case Cora didn't approve, to her something seemed wrong, then again she would let Regina figure that one out herself.

What Hook was concerned, the pirate had messed up too much during his lifespan and now his soul rightfully belonged to Hades. She would make no excuses for him, and even if he did seem to love Emma, and she indeed loved him, Cora didn't find him worthy. He turned like a snake to the darkness, and in her eyes he wasn't a soul worth saving. She would however let them figure that out themselves.

She could hear her daughter's soft voice yet again.

"I know, Emma, and we are all here to try to make that happen."

And there was Snow's voice, that annoying daughter of Queen Eva. Cora shook her head thinking about the young Queen, she had loved her truly, as a friend and a lover, it had been wrong she knew, but she was young, and new to their world. And it had been the first time in ages she had come across an earthling that she really liked. It had been before she met Zelena's father. Of course it didn't last and Eva betrayed her. Still even after that, they had stayed closed up to the day she died, and Eva had forgiven Cora for the act that lead to her death. She was much more than her daughter could ever dream of becoming.

"Just stop, Regina, can't you see you are making matters worse. Can't you try to put down some fires instead, it is so hot here."

Whining, whining, whining, always whining about something that Snow White. Cora made some of the flames die down, she had the power to do so, much like her husband. Still she kept out of sight for now.

* * *

"What is this place?" Emma said, trying to see in the dim light, it was almost as there was night, still flames surrounded her, it wasn't like she thought it would be. Then again no one really had made it this far and back and live to tell about it.

"The underworld," Regina shrugged, pushing some branches of dead plants aside, they seemed to be blocking the way. Luckily they didn't burn her as they were hot. She didn't know why she never got burned by heat. And making fire came easy to her also. Maybe she got that after her mother, as she was also good with fire. As the road through the dead forest seemed to end she concluded, "I guess we made it through."

"No shit, Sherlock," Emma rolled her blue eyes. They had made it across the river Styx in the boat of the ferry man. He wasn't too happy about bringing people that was alive across, but they had paid him the price of four drachmas, two for the way to the underworld and two for the way back. She looked around, realizing to her surprise that the underworld, at least this part of it looked a lot like Storybrooke. The only difference was that the clock tower had fallen to the ground and there were small fires around them.

"Wow, this looks like our world, doesn't it?" Snow said, looking around, it was all there, Granny's, the library, Mister Gold's shop…

"Isn't that odd?" Charming said, it was a bit creepy in his eyes.

"I suppose it looks like we want it to look," Regina said, wondering if Hades sat behind her desk in city hall. She made her way in that direction, it was a way to start. If he wasn't, there had to be someone there that knew his whereabouts.

"Sure this is a good idea, moms?" Henry wondered, he was sure if Hades was there, and if he was, he wouldn't be all happy to see them.

"I have no other choice, but you are free to wait here, or check out underworld Granny's ?" she gestured in that direction.

"I am with you," Robin put an arm around her waist. Henry nodded and followed, Emma quickly did too and so did the Charming's not feeling like being left there alone.

"I will go in first," Gold tried to make it pass Regina. She wouldn't let him thought, underworld or not, that was her office. And as such she would be the first to enter. She made it up the stairs, Robin by her side, Henry and Emma right behind her, Gold behind them and then the Charming's in the end. She felt the door handle burn in the inside of her hand, but she still turned it, seeing the back of the office chair facing her. The desk looked the same as her own back home, only this desk was in black onyx.

"Ha…Hades?" her voice was quivering and she knew if Robin hadn't held her she would have bolted for it and run back down. She was scared for sure.

The chair turned and Cora cold feel everyone, including her little baby hold her breath. She smiled at her, saying, "Regina."

"Mother, what are you doing here?" shock in her voice, she didn't even know why she was surprised. After all her mother had not been a very nice person when she was alive, so she most likely deserved to be here after her death.

"Well this is my office, where else would I be?" she wondered, looking at them.

"Cora, I…." Rumple started, but she cut him off saying, "You don't get to speak, you shouldn't even be here. I don't care if anything happens to you, you deserve it, the others on the other hand…."

"We are looking for Hades, to free Hook," Emma managed to get out, looking at Cora in mere surprise.

"Excuse me ma'am, but what are your role here?" Robin said, it couldn't hurt to be polite.

"Oh so he didn't tell you?" Cora nodded towards Rumple, shaking her head.

"Tell us what?" Snow said, looked from one to the other. She didn't like where this was going. She for sure didn't like to see this woman again.

"That Hades is busy, and not to mention not happy about you being here, everyone that comes here have to go through me, as I am his wife," she said, an evil grin on her face, before it softened.

"Sorry what?" Snow's eyes almost popped out of her in surprised. She didn't even know why, considering she knew the evil Cora was capable off.

"You got to be kidding," Said Emma, not really that surprised.

"It would make sense, I mean Persephone is also called Cora or Core in Greek mythology, and she is also majestic and formidable, I don't know why I didn't see that one before," Henry reasoned.

"You are sounding more and more like your grandma Belle for each day, kid," said Emma ruffling his hair. He made a face to that.

"So let me get this straight, you are Regina's mother and Hades wife?" Snow was trying to put this together. Cora just nodded.

"That means when I killed you, you weren't really dead?" she wondered, looking at her with questioning eyes.

"Just my earthly self," she confirmed, adding ,"Hades was kind enough to save me, so I got my figure back."

"And her mother, did she go to your…Hades?" Charming put an arm around his wife.

"No she went to heaven or our version of it, along with your Marian," she nodded to Robin, she didn't mention Regina's Daniel, but he wasn't with them either.

"I don't really care, I just want to find Hook, so if we can get on to that, how do I get in touch with Hades?" Emma spoke.

"Hook's grave is at the cemetery and Hades will appear when you least expect it. I should warn all of you though. People you might have killed over the years are around here, and many will not be happy to see you," her eyes went to Rumple.

He swallowed hard, feeling how they were burning inside him. He looked at Regina, she hadn't said a word yet. She shrugged saying, "Let us start at the graveyard."

With that she made her way out the door with Robin at her tail. Emma wanted to talk to her, knowing that this news might be enough to put her over the edge, but she knew she wouldn't have the chance if Robin was there. If only she could steal one moment.

* * *

Thank you for reading this chapter, I would like to hear your point of view :o)


	3. Who is my father ?

**_Who is my father?_**

"Your youngest one?" Cora heard Hades voice behind her, she could feel his arms wrap around her waist. She leaned against him. How could she not, she loved him. They had been married since what felt like forever, for centuries.

"Mhm, I must however ask, why did you make our world into theirs?" she turned to kiss him. Cora seldom minded that he changed part of their world every once in a while. After all looking at the same sceneries year after year got a bit boring. She however did mind that he changed a part of their world into Storybrooke, a world her daughter once created as an escape. The middle-aged goddess looked over at Emma's bug that was on fire, it just didn't seem right, whatever her husbands plan was.

"I did that for your other daughter, she asked me to," he said, nuzzling lovingly against her cheek.

"Zelena, whatever do you want with her?" Cora said, adding, "I don't like when you go behind my back, and if I find you fucking her, it will be your soul that will be resting in the lake of souls."

"Persephone, don't be stupid, I only love you, you are the only one I would ever bed," he nuzzled lovingly against her neck.

"I should hope so, you don't want me to be upset," said she, looking at him. If you looked closed you could see dancing flames within her dark eyes.

"And speaking of which, I didn't appreciate you being affectionate with that gardener or prince Henry, not to mention being married to him for so long," he said, making a face. Even after all these years it still bothered him.

"I was younger and more naïve, that gardener was the second earthling that liked me," said she, adding, "It was a mistake, we both know it was."

"Hmmm, yes," said he, still remembering how she came back to him, pregnant and crying. Of course she couldn't keep her child, mostly because an earthly baby couldn't make it in the underworld. It had hurt them both especially since they had tried for decades to conceive, but hadn't managed. It was only after Zelena and Regina they had managed to get their children.

"As for prince Henry, he was a good man and I needed a new cover, and he gave me the only thing I did treasure in their world, if you don't count Zelena. Regina. I only bedded him trice, and I was picturing you the whole time, have you any idea how hard it is to be away from you?" she wondered.

"Not harder than having you being apart from me, alas you must or else there would be no spring or summer on earth," he lovingly kissed her lips.

Cora returned it before she changed the subject, "You never told me what you wanted with my Zelena."

"I want to test if she is suitable to be the leader of this world if worst comes to worst," said he, adding, "I would have preferred Regina as she is more just, loyal and fair. She is a suitable ruler, but her heart it is too pure, it always was. Even in her queen days she followed her heart and it became darker, now however it is more red, much like yours. Zelena she has the evil we need, but she need to learn to be fair."

"Just don't be too harsh on her," said Cora, adding, "Have you taken Cerberus for a walk?"

"I have, he is out in the courtyard," said he and smiled, adding, "You should rest some."

"Only if you rest with me," said she, vanishing in a sky of purple smoke that would take them to their royal bedchamber.

* * *

It didn't take long to find the graveyard, the Charming's, Robin and Regina waited along with Henry as Emma walked towards Hook's grave. She kneeled down, a tear fell from her eye. Her hand touched the stone, she was suddenly feeling raw and powerless. It was like a part inside her was broken, a part of her had seemingly died along with him.

She didn't even feel like going to Hades to make a deal to bring her lover back. This world it did something to her. She got up, turning to hug Henry saying, "I need to think or something, can we go to Granny's?"

Regina looked at her friend, worry showing in her dark eyes. She didn't even want to think about who was serving at the diner. Most likely dead people, walking in silence she saw children in school uniforms getting off the bus. Had she killed them in her past, she wouldn't even know, after all she had burned down whole villages. A shudder ran through her.

Robin noticed and stroked her calmly along the backside. She looked at him, smiling vaguely. How did she get herself into this mess? And more importantly why hadn't her mother contacted her if she was still alive? Or was she half alive, living down here, Regina wasn't sure.

She made herself vanish in purple smoke, wanting a moment alone to reflect. Her mother was a Goddess, that meant that she was a half goddess, and if her mother ruled the underworld it would explain how she could make flames so easily and got so drawn to dark magic. A tear ran down her cheek, but the fact that it wasn't fair.

"Why so sad, my dear?" she heard a dark male voice behind her, and turned. She looked at a man with greyish hair, his skin was pale and he was wearing a black suit. His blue eyes shone like fire, there was even some small sparks dancing down his arms. She knew it could only be one person, Hades.

What was he now then, her stepfather? She knew that talking to him would be beneficial for bringing Hook back, but after the news her mother just gave her she didn't even know how to ask. She cleared her throat asking, "Did you know about me all along, for all these years?"

"I did, we have kept track on both you and Zelena, and many times I have wanted to stop things. I don't usually come up to earth other when it is to get a soul of a dying. I asked Cora if I could see you, talk to you, but she didn't want you to know the truth, because it would harm you," he answered.

"I need to know if you are my…father or was it daddy?" her voice was shivering. Surely her daddy had to be hers, she couldn't live with the fact to know he was not.

"Your father, Prince Henry, was a good man, and no matter what anyone tells you, he did love your mother. He might not have been able to stand up to her, but he did make her see reason and he did keep her away after the fact. He never wanted for you to get harmed, I didn't either, and believe me when I say that I have made her regret it. She wasn't herself back then, without her heart. Our children, we have five, didn't even recognize her," he said with a deep sigh. He then realized he had hadn't answered her question, "He was not your father by blood, and neither was I. But being an adoptive mother yourself you should know that blood isn't always what makes you a parent good or bad. It is actions that do and the love that comes between. So I dare say he was your father."

"Do you know who is my biological father?" she looked at him with questioning eyes.

"I do and much like Zelena's father I recent him very much. Zelena's father was only after one thing, he left your mother and broke her heart. It wasn't fair for either, she learned never to love another man but me. Not that she planned to, but she was younger then. Then there was your father, I recent him for the fact that he was always a coward and even if he tried to not succumb to darkness, he did it for the right reasons, he shouldn't have. He knew about you, and never once did he an effort to come clean. Not only that but he keeps on lying to his wife and so in time when his time come, his soul belongs to me," he answered with a heavy sigh.

Regina nodded and as she talked to him she understood that this man, this God of the death was a just man and he did not go after the ones that did not deserve it, he seemed to care for her family also. She liked that and asked, "Was I destined to learn magic and pick the dark path?"

"I do believe you sooner or later would have learned about your fire power, but you were destined for good as you have a pure heart like your mother, and it looks you are going the right way," he said and smiled proudly.

"I have to ask for Emma, since she is my friend and I owe her, will you let Hook leave this land?" she looked at him, her eyes wondering. She didn't even know why she wanted him to say no.

"The rules say that if you take a soul you will have to leave one behind, so if you want a sacrifice someone I'd say yes. I however don't think you should sacrifice anyone and bring him back, because I don't think he is right for Emma. Now I have to go," he said and gently kissed her cheek before leaving. Regina took a deep breath back before she made herself teleport to the diner. She didn't care about the dead, she needed a drink.

* * *

Emma saw Regina come in and sitting down by the counter, asking for a dry whiskey by the bartender. She sat down beside her saying, "Rough night?"

"What do you think, Swan?" she didn't even look at the woman next to her. Right now she wished she was back in her own Storybrooke, tucking Henry in for him to sleep. She seldom did that anymore; after all he was a big boy. It happened that he would still let her though, mostly to cheer her up.

"Wanna talk about it?" Emma offered, ordering the same as Regina.

"I talked to him, Hades, or my stepfather, it is a lot to take in. He said that my father was not him or daddy, but from what I could reason it is Gold. He also told me that the only way to save your Captain Guy liner is to leave someone behind, or leave him here. He didn't think you should bring him back though, he said he was not good enough for you. Go figure," she finished her drink and asked for another. Seemed the whisky tasted stronger down here.

"I feared as much. I mean I always had a feeling about Rumple, which means that you and Henry are directly related. You would be his aunt. Make sense you two look more alike than I and he ever did. I thought about that with Hook also, maybe it would suffice that I stayed that we both did? I don't see what Hades has to do with whom I am dating?" she shrugged.

"I won't let you do that and your parents would flip," Regina grinned by the thought. She didn't even know why she liked to tease Snow so.

"See that's better, the evil smile I always liked, so how are you feeling, really?" Emma wondered.

"Honest, horrible, I just want to get this over with and go home, and curl up in bed, and I don't mean any mansion in the underworld home, I don't know how I feel about being a half goddess even," she sighed, adding, "What about you, and no I am not letting you die, not even to stay here with him."

"I don't know, scared about what might happen here, scared of wanting to stay, terrible Hook had to die, then again I hate that he double-timed me by being the dark one come to think of it. I have a really stupid question, if your mother and stepfather are rulers here they have to have a castle somewhere right, couldn't we sleep or rest there?" Emma tried, it should at least be a possibility they had a castle or house or something.

"And play fetch with a tree headed dog, I doubt it is that easy, Emma, especially since my mother loath your parents, and I don't think either is too crazy about Robin, and it's not like I can call and ask," she shrugged.

"I suppose that would have been too easy, speed dial one for Persephone, two for Hades, three if you are not afraid of lightning Zeus, if you are not having an affair try four for Hera," Emma said, bursting into laughter spite the situation. Regina couldn't help but to laugh either, so hard that tears sprung from her eyes.

"What's so funny, moms?" Henry asked as he came over, glad to see both smiling.

"We were just joking a bit about..."Emma started as someone interrupt by saying, "Regina, I have been waiting for you forever, you will pay for what you did to me."

"Oh no," Regina sighed, looking at the blind witch before she felt herself fly across the room and crash into the back wall. She let out a sound of pain as she fell to the ground. More of surprise than actual pain. Emma looked at her horrified as it took her a big longer than usual to get up. Robin rushed over to help saying, "Are you okay, love?"

"Fine, don't make me kill you all over," she snarled at the witch. And there it was the flame in her hand, she was ready to take a stand. Emma couldn't help but to smile, she loved when Regina got fierce. This would be interesting she knew, because she was sure in this world if they gravely injured Regina it would anger either of her parents and not have a good end result.

* * *

Feedback is always much appreciated :o)


	4. No one hurts my sister, but me !

**_Author's Note:_** This was written before last night's episode, so any similarities is pure coincidental.

* * *

 ** _No one hurts my sister, but me!_**

In another part of town Mister Gold was walking into his shop only to find his father, or his younger self, Peter Pan. He was standing ever so smug behind the counter, holding the dagger. Mister Gold groaned under his breath, of course he had to be there, because this was hell.

He wasn't sure if he should walk away or take up the fight against him. He wasn't even sure if that was the real dagger or a replica of it. He looked at him saying, "What do you want, father?"

"Is it wrong for a father to drop by and say hello to his only son?" he said, letting the dagger play between his fingers.

"I would say it is rather the other way around, so what do you want?" Rumple demanded now. He couldn't help it, he still hated his father. To him he would always be the man that let him down.

"I want you, or rather you do stay here so I can go back," said he, looking at his son.

"And in what world would I make such a deal?" Rumple asked, raising his brows.

"I will let Belle know the truth," he shrugged.

"You can't get to her, so that is not even a treat," Rumple shook his head.

"I wouldn't be so sure," he said and let the dagger fall to the floor with a loud clink. Rumple swallowed hard as he picked it up. He knew he should destroy it, so why couldn't he do it, why couldn't he be the hero Belle deserved? It wasn't fair for her not in any way.

* * *

In the Southern part of the underworld, Hades was meeting up with Cora's first earthly daughter, Zelena. She smiled and gave him a warm hug, after all she had meet him before, when she was there the first time to get Rumple back.

"Zelena," he greeted with a dignified nod.

"Hades," she said, she wanted to call him daddy, but she knew he would not approve.

"So I have changed a part of my world to Storybrooke, what do is your plan further?" he wondered. Truth to be told he could turn his world to whatever pleased him, he was just curious as to what she wanted to do with it.

"I plan to burn Regina and her friends, along with everyone else that is here, that way my daughter will belong to me," said she, with an evil grin.

"Although you don't lack motivation, my dear, I cannot let you do that. Firstly, because Regina is your sister, secondly because this is my world and I decide who lives and dies down here, thirdly because you need to learn that you can't always have your way," he said in a firm tone. His arms crossed over his chest, his hair in light blue flames, making him seem more threatening.

"But Hades," she whined. And here she thought that it would be easy. She had no idea why she suddenly feel like a teenager arguing with her father.

"You know I care about you, as much as I care about Regina and my other children. What your mother did, leaving you behind she did because she had no other choice, she thought it would give you a better chance. You had a loving mother in Oz did you not?" he requested. The flames died down a little as he spoke.

"I did, but that is beside the point, she kept Regina and she got all her love," Zelena argued.

"I don't think a loved child would have killed that many over the years," said he and shook his head, making the flames dance down his shoulder and his back.

"But I saw her, even Rumple was picking her over me," she complained.

"I should show you something, it will give you a better view of what you missed," he took a deep breath. All of a sudden, the flames surrounding him turned into a shade of dark purple, as they always did when he was sad or very serious. He knew his wife would not approve, but if it was any way to get any sympathy from Zelena at all, she needed to know the truth. Using his powers, he produced a mirror, showing some of the harsh treatment Cora had given Regina in during upbringing, it even showed how Daniel had stroked gently over some of the scars his wife had inflicted upon Regina's back.

He turned the memory off and made the mirror vanished, looking at her, a single tear run down her cheek. He hugged her and said, "You may hate her as much as you like, but keep in mind she is your only earthly sibling, and as much as she loathes you she also loves you. She needs you as much as you need her. Revenge is never the answer. Punish those who deserves it rightly, kill the ones that deserves it the most. Never let anger blind you, my dear."

He stroked her gently along the bad back, and pressed a fatherly kiss into her red strands. As he broke from the hug, she said, "My mother, did she love me?"

"Very much, she breastfed you and cared for you during the first month of your living, she made the blanket you had when you were given away," he said with a nod.

"Will I meet her while I am here?" she wondered.

"You will, in time, now do I need to be worried that you will incarcerate this town?" he wondered. He knew it would be a big mess, and he would prefer not to clean it up.

The wicked witch shook her head and walked slowly towards the diner, her mind still full of what she had just learned. Maybe, just maybe Regina hadn't had it so easy after all.

* * *

As the redheaded witch walked into the diner, she saw Emma lying against the wall. Regina was on the floor, struggling to get up or mobilize her powers against the blind witch. Zelena looked at her younger sister, she seemed to small and fragile where she lay.

Still Regina was angry and she would not give up, the older witch knew. Zelena the wicked took a deep breath, before she walked over and blew the blind witch away with a massive blast. She made sure she was head out the door, and snarled, "No one hurts my sister, but me!"

She offered Regina a hand to get up and the younger witch took it, saying, "Thank you Zelena, what do you want in return?" Clearly her older sister had to want something for helping her out.

"I need to talk to you and the savior if she is still alive," she looked over at Emma, she didn't seem to move at all. The Charming's was sitting on each side of her stroking her gently and talking softly to her. Henry seemed to not know which of his two mothers he should walk over to.

Robin that had come over to his love and false wife said, "Zelena, I can assure you that…"

"Please be quiet pine cone, I am not going to fight against either this time, I just want a coffee and an opportunity to talk. After all I got Rumple back from this place, I think if anyone know how to get a person back from hell it is me," she took a deep breath, then she looked at Regina saying, "What do you say, we try to save the savior together?"

"You would do that?" Regina said and looked at her with her brown eyes. Zelena would help her save another person, that was a new side of her, Regina couldn't even understand what was in it for Zelena.

Zelena nodded and looked at her with wondering eyes. Didn't she want to save her friend, or wasn't she as close to Emma as she first assumed. Regina sighed and nodded, it couldn't hurt, even if it came to having Zelena's help. Right now she didn't care about her sister's intentions, all she cared about was the fact that her friend might be dying and she couldn't let that happen no matter the cause.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading this chapter, feedback is always most welcome :o)


	5. Once Upon a Dream

**_Author's Note:_** I know on the show Neal spoke to Emma, but as I said previous this story was finished and split of before the show aired, so any similarities is coincidental.

* * *

 ** _Once Upon a Dream_**

Emma didn't hear or really notice what was happening, she seemed to have ended up in some kind of limbo. It seemed dark and gold around her. Looking around she saw nothing but a waste land. She sighed as she heard Hook's voice saying, "Emma, what are you doing here?"

She turned to look at the pirate, she thought was forever lost. Running over to hug him, he hugged her back, but he seemed distant and cold. Much like the scenery that surrounded them. This wasn't the Hook she loved she knew, something had to have happened to him.

"I…don't know, Regina and I was…it doesn't matter, what matters is that I am here together, with you," she concluded.

"But you can't be here, Emma, if you end in this horrid place you will be dead, Henry…your family needs you," he protested.

"No, I won't go back without you, I refuse to, I rather be here and live and be tortured to the ends of my days, than live a life without you," she said stubbornly.

"Why can't you ever listen, Swan, I said I wanted to die, it was my time to go, I deserve to be here. I have lived for longer than I care to remember. You have to let me go," said he with a heavy sigh.

"What, why are you saying this, Killian, I thought you loved me, please don't push me away," she whispered, tears of desperation in her eyes now.

"Because Emma, this time you have to go back without me," he said and vanished as fast as he had come. Emma sank to the ground crying, pleading for him to come back, but he didn't. She could hear Regina and Zelena's voices in the distance, she knew they were close.

"Regina," a faint whisperer through the darkness. The branches on the trees seemed to come closer, it seemed like they were grasping after her. She was trying to get away, but they were getting entangled in her clothes they were everywhere. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't move, she felt stuck. In fact, it felt like she was dying and she felt terrified.

"Regina, Zelena, help me, please, I don't want to die!" she screamed in terror, her hands felt like they were being torn into. She felt it the branches were touching her heart, trying to get to it.

"Please, somebody help me," she whispered, feeling defeated. It was then she felt it, a warmth spreading through her. She felt stronger in a way, like the branches couldn't get her anymore and she fell, she feel into darkness. Only this was a safe kind of darkness, she was safe and she could never be harmed again she knew.

* * *

Feedback is always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


	6. Confusing Emotions

_**Confusing Emotions**_

Robin was looking shocked at Regina, so did Snow and Charming, Henry looked confused and Zelena smirked a little. Of course saving the savior wouldn't be as easy as she first thought, their magic could only get Emma half way through. They had heard her scream, seeing her fight an invisible enemy.

Regina saw to her horror that Emma's hand went to her heart, as she was heaving for air, shaking against the floor. Someone was taking her, someone was holding on to her, Regina knew.

"No," she decided, this would not be how she was going to die. She let her hand sink into Emma's chest and hold around her heart. Tears dripping on to her, her free hand cupping her cheek and stroking it.

'Come on, Emma,' she thought inside her head, she was desperate, she needed her to wake and come back. Before she even knew what gotten into her, she had bent down to kiss Emma's red lips. It was like she would wake her form a sleeping curse. She didn't even know it would work, but she had to try. If all else failed…

"Please, Emma, wake," she whispered as she backed away from her lips. When that didn't work she slapped her and in a harsh tone said, "Oh would you snap out of it, Miss. Swan!"

Emma's blue eyes slowly fluttered open, and she looked right at the two Mills sisters saying, "Regina, what are you doing?"

"Saving your sorry ass," Regina muttered, and let go of her heart. She got off her with a huff.

"Hey, did you just kiss me?" Emma wanted to know, it was like she could taste apples against her lips, apples and ….coffee.

"Don't flatter yourself, all I did was hold your heart," Regina hissed, although everyone's looks made the blonde savior see she was lying. Regina shook her head and vanished in a sky of purple. She had it, she had so had it, with this world, with saving Hook and now saving Emma. She wanted to go home. As she appeared in a dark alley, tears started to fall, tears she didn't even know was there, or where there or where they came from, she just let them fall.

* * *

Cora was looking through the window of the diner, only she was not alone, Rumpelstiltskin was with her. He looked at her saying, "So how dead am I for dragging her here?"

"That you have to debate with my husband, but why did you have to do it?" she asked.

"I didn't rightly have a choice, because Miss. Swan went all stupid saying something like if it was Robin down there or something. You know how close they are," said he.

"I did notice that in my time with my daughter that neither can't seem to kill each other, but I have a bigger problem, her learning the truth," she sighed heavily.

"I dare say, it is a good thing you and I was never related," he said with a small laugh.

"Oh shut your mouth, speaking of which, do you plan to give up the dagger for good and actually keep the word to your wife that you have. She is pregnant now, and it is yours. You failed Bae, will you fail this one?" she asked him, "This may be your last chance for a family."

"She is, how do you even know that, it is not like you talk to my Belle, or do you?" now that was a scary thought.

"I have eyes and ears everywhere, little dead birds that whisper to me what I need to know. I keep track on you, I had to make sure you never broke your promise. Now that you have, well I don't have anything more to say to you, other than you really should watch over your wife and her offspring. I already have your son in my care, it would be a shame if Belle ended up with him," she said with an evil grin. It went a shiver of coolness down his spine of fear.

"You wouldn't do that, she is pregnant and her heart is pure, you know that. It would be a low steep even for you and would Hades even go for that?" his voice was shivering.

"She might be as Belle, Lacey on the other hand...Not to mention that the child growing inside her is half yours, who is to say if the child isn't evil like you, good like his or her mother or a bit of both," she said, vanishing, letting him stand there thinking about that.

* * *

Cora didn't go long though as her husband wasn't that far away. He wrapped his arm around her saying, "You are a cruel woman, Persephone, but we both know you wouldn't take Belle, or that Bae is actually here."

"Of course I wouldn't, but he doesn't know that, I want him to live with the fear that I can, to always look over his shoulder, and to think that his son is down here and that he can't save him," she snuggled up close to him. It felt safe and warm, then again he was always hot.

"Hmm, revenge was always one of your best features and I dare to say he deserves it," he pressed a kiss into her dark strands.

"Mmm, so what now, should we talk to Regina and or Zelena together or should I do it alone?" she wondered, pressing a kiss against his cheek, adding, "You should shave soon, that two-day beard isn't to becoming."

"I think you should, give them both some motherly love and come home to have dinner with our children, it has been a long day," he said.

"You don't need to tell me that," she agreed with a small laugh, letting go of him. Cora figured she would give Regina space and talk to Zelena first. As she slowly walked to the diner, her outfit changed as she neared it. Her suit turned into long evening gown, with pattern of skulls and bones embroidered along the hem and the veil dragging behind it. A deep breath as she opened the door and walked into the diner, after all it was the first time she met her daughter, after she had given her away so many years ago. She didn't know what to say or even how to act around her, what words could ever make up for her leaving Zelena behind. Still she had to say something. She could hear them with her backs facing her as she walked inside. The other damned souls in the diner seemed to vanish. Orange light was surrounding her like an aura.

"I didn't tell Regina to kiss her, I told her to help me save her with magic, she is alive isn't she," Zelena was addressing Robin and the Charming's.

"You and your tricks," said Snow with a huff, her arms crossed above her chest.

"Well should I have let her die and left her here in the underworld with Hook,"the redhead let out a huff as well. Needless to say she would have been happy to do it.

"Will you all just stop it, all you all have done since you got here is arguing. About how to find Hook and so on, I don't see how any of this is helping to save him or find him," said Henry annoyed.

"He is actually right," said Cora, making them aware of her presence.

"Thank you…Co…your majesty…grandma," he ended up on, looking at her, she looked so much better than she had done in the book and in their world.

"You're welcome, young master Henry, so I hear you have become the author, have you written anything yet?" she said, giving him a small smile.

"No, I didn't want to ruin more lives, so I broke my pen in two and threw it away," he said with a sigh.

"You are a wise, kid, you have the right mindset. I will tell you what, I will have that pen fixed when you come back from this world. If you want to write you do it, no pressure. I know you are wise enough to not do any harm with that pen," she and ruffled his brown hair.

For once he didn't mind it, he didn't even say anything. After all she was queen of the dead, and his second grandmother. Maybe not by blood but still in a way. She looked at the rest saying, "Do either of you need a room for the night, it can be a bit unpleasant here in the evening."

"It…that would be nice," Snow had lost her will to speak. Charming nodded with her.

"Do you have TV or comics or anything here?" Henry wondered, he hadn't packed with a lot with him.

"I can arrange all you desire, and you wouldn't owe me or Hades a thing for it, after all you are family," she said and smiled at him.

"Cool, did you hear that mom," he looked at Emma with excited eyes. She was still a bit out of it, the meeting in what could only be a dream with Hook, and then being drawn out of it by Regina, that now was… And this arguing, not to mention Cora in her stunning dress.

"I did, kid, I could really need some rest, whatever you can offer is fine," she nodded gratefully.

Zelena looked at what could only be her mother, her hair was darker, like Regina's, but still there was strikes of red in it, almost like fire. Her eyes seemed similar, but also same color was as Regina's. Her face in general seemed like her own. This woman was older than her thought, maybe even much older, considering she was a Goddess. She wasn't sure what to say so she simply nodded.

"You must be, Zelena, my husband has spoken warmly of you, is there anything I can offer while you are here?" Cora said, it couldn't hurt to try. She would take all she could get.

"I only want what you cannot offer, my baby girl," she longed for her, especially in this grim place. She didn't think she could miss someone so much.

"I cannot bring her here, I am sorry, an earthly child unless dead, couldn't make it down here. Even though I wish I could, but I can give you something that might ease the pain of being away from her," said the older woman. She produced a mirror and let her hand go over it. A moment later Zelena's little green bean came to view, she was sleeping peacefully in her crib. She smiled, at least she was safe.

"Thank you, your majesty," she said, she couldn't deny a small smile. Cora gave her a nod, before she addressed the Charming's, "I have so many reasons to want you two dead, I don't even know where to start. You the most, Snow, but I shall let it pass this time. Not for you, but for Emma and Henry, they still need you."

"Thank you, your majesty," David said and bowed. She gave him a nod.

"Thank you, may I ask a question?" Snow said, looking at her.

"You may," Cora gave her a dignified nod.

"My father, is he… is he here?" she managed to get out.

"No, his soul, no matter his wrong doings were too pure, much like Regina's father they went to a better place," she said with a heavy sigh. She hated to admit that she missed Henry from time to time.

"Alright, enough of the sentimental stuff, can you please show us where we are crashing?" Emma said. She couldn't deal with all of this and needed a space.

Cora focused and used her magic to teleport them all to her home. The castle was ten times bigger than both Snow and Regina's put together. She landed them on the second floor, near the west wing. In the corridor hung paintings of what Zelena could assume was the other Gods, or Persephone's family. She had so many questions to ask, and she didn't even know where to start or how to ask.

The middle-aged woman opened one of the three doors on the right side saying, "Snow, you and David will stay here. The walls are soundproof in every room of this castle, so Emma you will stay in the room next to them. Henry you will be across the hall from your mother. Zelena you will be on his left side and when Regina comes on his right. In the meantime, you can take that room, Robin. I am not too crazy about you seeing my daughter, but as I imagine she loves you, well…The bathroom is the room next to Emma's, any questions?"

Everyone shook their heads and Henry walked into his room, finding a desk, a TV, a bookshelf with some books and comic books in it, a picture of Regina and one of Emma on the desk, it was even one of his father. It was also a full sized mirror there with a black frame, and around it was pictures of fairy tale characters. In fact, it looked almost as his room back home, only the books in the shelves seemed older. He couldn't help but to wonder if this room had been like this forever and she had just waited for him to get there, or if the rooms changed into what the person inside desired.

He went across the hall to look at Emma's room, it was as big as his own, a closet was there as well and a desk, in different material than his, it looked like black onyx or something, her bed was a bit bigger and longer. She had a bookshelf as well, older and never books there. Also she had pictures on her desk, of him, Regina in front of the apple tree, and her parents. She had a mirror as well, the patterns around it was golden swans, the color on the walls seemed to be in the color of her red jacket, and on one was a graffiti saying, "Princess Emma, the savior. " It was really cool, Henry thought.

"Mom, your room is like awesome," he said, she was sitting on the bed.

"It really is, she has put an effort into this, how is yours, do you have all you need?" she asked him.

"Everything and more, but don't you think it's odd that these rooms are made to fit us, do you think she always knew we would come, or hoped we would?" he couldn't help but ask.

"I really don't know, kid, maybe in an odd way she thought of us as family and decorated some spare rooms thereafter, who really knows," she said and smiled.

"I am gonna go and watch Tv, the explore this castle," he said and left to go back into his room, turning on the TV to see one god or another talking about the news. He picked up a book instead. Aristotle, oh well he figured if his mother was half a Goddess the least he could to was to learn something that had to do with her history.

* * *

Thank you for reading, feedback will always be much appreciated :o)


	7. Motherly Love

**_Motherly Love_**

Zelena was sitting in her room, it was similar to the other two, a desk, closets and a bed. Her walls in a shade of green and royal purple, on the wall a picture of what she could only assume was a younger Cora and herself as a baby. It was more of a painting than a picture, in the bookshelf there were books and magazines, in addition to some parenting books. She picked out one, a sigh escaped her and again she looked in the mirror, seeing her young one awaking and crying, she was crying for her mother and Zelena was not there to hold her. A tear ran down her cheek, she missed her so, her heart was aching for that little babe in the crib.

She heard a knock on the door and said, "Come in."

Cora entered saying, "Your room, is it okay?"

"It is…fine, that picture there," she nodded against that wall, "Did it really happen?"

"It did, giving birth to you was so hard, and I was all alone, but seeing you, holding you in my arms made me so happy. I didn't even mind that you cried, or that I had to change your diapers. Hades, he knows that is true, and that my heart it broke when I couldn't' keep you. I wanted to so many times, to go back and tell you how loved you were, but…" Cora turned away, it was harder to admit this than she ever thought it would be.

"Regina, did you love her more than me?" Zelena needed to know. All these years she had been green with jealousy over the fact that Regina got to spend more time with their mother.

Cora turned and looked her in the eyes, "No, I didn't love any of you two more than the other, I loved you both differently, still equally. Both of you have done things that have made me proud over the years, and both have had your fair share of mistakes, but I never stopped loving either. You are after all my children."

"But she got to keep you, longer than I did," said she with a heavy sigh.

"It was a different time, Zelena, having a baby out of wedlock…Your father, I meet him as I was working under false identity, I was a miller's daughter and I worked in a shitty tavern. He seduced me, said he was a prince and promised me the world. I believed it of course, foolish as I was, that he would marry me and that I would be queen and have a better life. Earthly one that is, my life is good when I am down here with my real husband. He lied, he just wanted to bed me, nothing else. He tricked me in the worst ways. It was how I meet King Leopold, he was a good man, and he would have married me I am certain, but I messed up. Then you were born and you know the rest," she explained.

"And Regina, what happened?" she wondered, even if she knew half, she needed to hear it from her mother.

"About four years or a little less after I gave you away, I was up on ground, doing my delivers of flour to the castle of King Xavier. Queen Eva, Snow White's mother tripped me and it went over the floor. I snapped at her and Prince Henry was amused. Of course I had to apologize to her, but they still wanted to punish me. I lied and said I could spin hay to the finest gold. They said if I could do so before the next day, I would marry Prince Henry. So there I sat by the spinning wheel, when he showed up. Rumpelstiltskin and he taught he taught how and so much more. I fell again hard and we slept together, I planned to run away with him. Hades knows, he hates him and I cannot blame him. In any case I tore out my heart to not let it make me any decisions again and then married Regina's father, right after. He knew Regina wasn't his, but he accepted her as his own. She knew no other father, she still doesn't. The Gods found out and I got punished so I could not see my husband and Godly daughter Macaria for about seven years. It was the longest years of my life and that is also why I sometimes let the anger take the best of me. I took it out on Regina, but I regretted it, but by then it was too late," she finished.

Zelena looked at her with wide eyes, not saying anything, not knowing what to say. In the end she asked, "Can I…can I hug you? I always wondered what it would be like?"

Cora nodded and held out her arms. Zelena for one short second forgot how much she resented this woman and crawled into them. Her tears, tears that was held back all these years started to fall. This was her, her mother, that had left her so long ago, she finally had the answers that she had been wanted for so very long and she loved her. She had wanted her. She held on tight and Cora let her, stroking her gently along the back whispering, "Shhh, my little one, I got you."

The older woman even pressed a kiss against the top of her head. She could allow herself to do that much, in fact she figured, it was the least she could do. In time Zelena let go saying, "You need to find her, Regina, she is lost."

"I know, if you need anything, call a servant, all you have to do is knock three times at the door. Don't be alarmed that they look creepy, they are nice, mostly," Cora said and vanished into thin air.

Zelena shook her head and for the fun of it, knocked on the door. It opened and a skeleton like servant in suit and tie opened, next to him was a skeleton dog, it wagged its tail and barked.

The servant looked at her and said, "You knocked, Miss Zelena."

"I would like a cup of coffee and some oatmeal cookies," she said and smiled at him.

"Anything else?" he asked polite.

"Yes this morning's paper, an English one please, and surprise master Henry with a cup of hot chocolate with crème and cinnamon and a piece of apple pie," she said.

"As you command, Miss," he said and vanished as fast as she had come. She shook her head and figured she could easily have gotten used to this.

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of town Regina was walking towards the city library, when she heard her mother's voice say, "You will not find the answers you seek in there?"

"I know, I know, I am just thinking, trying to make sense of you, all of this," she made a hand gesture around her. Cora was still wearing the dress from earlier. The shining light around her had changed into a light purple shade.

"Anything I can do to help, I am willing to answer any questions you have," she offered.

"Daddy, did he know about you?" was the first thing that came to Regina's mind.

"He did, he knew he could only have me for so long, still he loved me, even knowing you was not his own, he loved you more than anything in this world. Being with your father, no matter how it may have seemed was some of the happiest years of my life. I was stripped of titles for some time and the God's they wanted to make it permanent as a lesson, since I got you with your biological father, however they didn't something I am very glad off," she answered.

"It is Rumpelstiltskin isn't it, I am Baefire's half-sister?" she said, she had a feeling about it for many years. He seemed to always look out for her among other things. Her mother simply nodded.

"Where did you take the other's?" she asked next.

"My or our castle, all but Rumpelstiltskin, Hades hates him," Cora answered, soon adding, "Robin is waiting in your room."

"Oh great, just what I need, talk to him after what happened," she said with a heavy sigh.

"I thought you loved him?" her mother looked at her with concerned eyes.

"So did I, but now…maybe I was wrong all along," Regina said, looking at her asking, "Is love ever meant to be easy?"

"No it is now, which is why you have to be certain when you commit to someone. I will admit I wasn't too crazy about Hades when he first kidnapped me, but in time I learned to love him and now I cannot picture my life without him. Of course there has been three other men, Zelena's father, Rumpelstiltskin and your father, only two of them was I considering to leave my husband and give up my status as a goddess, but in the end of the day love won," Cora said with a small smile.

"How do I know it is the right choice?" she wondered, her brown, meeting the same eyes as her mother.

"When a person makes your heart flutter, when you think of them first when you wake and last when you go to sleep. When you don't mind them seeing you on your worst day, when you want them with you in good and bad, and you picture yourself grow old with them, that is when you know," said Cora and smiled at her.

"And Hades does all of that with you, hard to picture the God of the dead doing something like that to anyone. He seems so dark and grim," said Regina, feeling very confused.

"I think everyone living down here would be that, but he also has a softer side, he likes to surprise me. Sometimes he leaves white roses on places he knows I will come by, or mark a section of a book he reads he wants to share, or he picks up a flower he finds growing here, write little notes, it' the small stuff. It may seem like no big deal, but to me it is everything. Needless to say I return the favor," she said with a soft smile. Regina looked at her mother, this was a new side of her and it was clear that she really loved the god of the dead.

"It seems like he is a good guy, I am feeling a bit tired, can you take me to the castle please?" she said with a yawn.

Cora nodded and wrapped her arms around her, getting her there, then telling her which room she was sharing with Robin, before leaving her. A good night's rest would probably do her some good.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading this chapter, I would love to hear your point of view.


	8. Which door to the heart

**_Which door to the heart?_**

Regina looked from one door to the other, feeling torn between them. Or rather torn between Emma and Robin, she loved both she knew, just in different ways. Not knowing how to talk to Robin just yet, or perhaps afraid of an argument she knocked on Emma's door.

Emma opened, seemingly tired as she had just managed to sleep a little. She let the door open for Regina to get inside. The blonde savior got back into bed saying, "I am not up for talking or anything right now, this is all too much for me."

"Me too, mind if I rest here for a bit, I am not up for talking to Robin just now," she said and smiled weakly, adding, "I can sleep in the chair."

"No, we can share the bed, it's big enough for both, by the way did you know your mother have skeleton servants in the caste?" Emma said, moving aside so Regina could crawl into bed if she wanted to.

Regina moved beside her not bothering to get dressed. She just took of her shoes first. As she got a little closer she said, "I am not surprised, so did you get any food or so brought up?"

"No Henry told me, Zelena had ordered him the regular hot chocolate and apple pie, she seems to be coming around," Emma said with a small laugh.

"I can't help but to wonder it is a back side, she wanted to talk to both of us. Let us do it in the morning, before we go on with saving your Captain guy liner," Regina said with a sigh.

"Maybe we don't need to save him after all, and of course I will join in that talk, whatever she wants I owe her that for saving my life," Emma said.

"You don't want to save him, what changed?" Regina looked at her surprised.

"He came to me in a dream, asking me to let him go, and your lips against mine, it made me realize something," she said, looking her, taking one of Regina's hands, letting their fingers entangle.

Regina was too tired to even break the grip; she didn't even bother to try. She frowned at her, afraid to even ask what Emma had realized. Afraid her answer would be what she wanted to hear, what she needed to hear, scared of what the consequence's would be for both. She simply nodded and gave her a vague smile, before yawning.

"We should sleep, face to face or spooning or apart?" Emma asked polite. She would do whatever the brunette was comfortable with.

"I think spooning is okay, it gives more room," she said and turned her back to Emma. The blonde wasn't sure if she should come closer or not, still she came a bit closer, close enough to smell the fading perfume Regina was wearing, traces of her shampoo, some trace of ash and what Emma assumed to be sweat mixed with Regina's own scent. Emma didn't mind either.

"Hold me please," it sounded like a whisper in the quiet night. The blonde came close enough to hold her tight, and Regina smiled before she slowly drifted off feeling safe.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading, feedback always appreciated :o)


	9. New discoveries

_**New discoveries**_

It was early morning when young Henry sneaked out of his room. He had started on exploring the castle the night before, but as he got tired he decided to continue when he woke. He couldn't help but to like the skeleton servants, and nodded to the ones he met on the way down the hallway. He turned left walking into one.

* * *

Another member of the family that was not happy about the skeletons and dead souls that seemed to be living in the castle, was Snow White. She had woken in the middle of the night, by a knock on the door. She had figured it was Henry or Emma and had went to open and outside was a hooded figure holding a synth, asking for direction to the east wing. Snow had backed away fearing it was the grim reaper himself, and stuttering pointed him in the direction. She hadn't been sleeping for the rest of the night. Charming had however slept the night through.

* * *

Zelena woke early as well, and went to the bathroom, washing her hair and tending to her nature call. She combed her hair and smiled at her reflection, she didn't look all bad. Then she walked back to her room and called on a servant that brought her coffee, and a new paper.

* * *

In the room next to Henry, Robin Hood was waking up early as well. He also went to the bathroom and freshened up. He hadn't slept all too well either, being used to Regina sleeping by his side. She hadn't come back the night before, and now he was a bit worried if she was in the castle at all. He would give it to after breakfast and hear if any of the others had seen her.

* * *

In the room across the hall Emma had woken before Regina and she was now listening to her soft breaths while she was still sleeping. She couldn't help but to let a hand rest on the back of her head, letting her fingers stroke through Regina's dark strands.

"Mmmm," Regina let out, not quite ready to open her eyes, because opening her eyes meant facing Robin and explaining where she had been all night. Even if all they had done was sleeping all night, she with her clothes on, it still didn't look good she knew. She however didn't mind the fact that Emma's fingers were trailing through her hair.

Emma moved some of her long strands aside, exposing a part for Regina's neck. She could still remember how when they meet years back, her hair had been much shorter. Emma didn't mind it long though, in fact, she realized she didn't mind it every which way. And her neck, like every part of Regina's body, Emma realized then she desired. She pressed a soft kiss against it.

"Emma…don't…." she let out in her half sleep. Instincts telling her to let the blonde go on. Her mind not, because technically she was still with Robin and she couldn't do that to him. Cheating that was.

The blonde knew it also, but she also knew that the brunette was at this point too powerless to throw her off for various reasons. She might even get away with cupping a field, some kisses, but not much more. A daring hand ventured to Regina's front and did just that, cupped her breast and rested there, her lips pressing a lingering kiss to the base of her neck.

"Mmm, Emma," Regina didn't mind, mostly due to the fact that Emma's lips were so much softer than Robin's. In addition, she loved the feeling it gave her, comforting in a way and right now she needed that.

Emma let her lips part from her neck, not leaving a mark, she nuzzled against her, whispering, "Did you sleep well?"

"I did, I slept very well, thank you, I need to…get up and change," she said, not turning, she knew if she did, she couldn't resist kissing Emma and if that happened, she wasn't sure if she could control herself.

"You and Robin…?" Emma wasn't even sure how to ask. Right now she wanted Regina so much she didn't care if she was the other woman. She however knew that Regina only committed to one at the time.

"We need to talk, maybe it is best to get it over with," she said, turning to face Emma. She knew her face looked grimy and tired, and that her makeup had to be a mess by now, not to mention her clothes was wrinkled from being slept it. Right now she didn't care though.

Emma smiled at her, that goofy grin she knew had floored her the first time they meet. She couldn't help to feel something by that blonde woman standing there on her doorstep, in her red leather jacket. Of course there was no way she was going to admit to that, at least not back then. It was the same insecure smile on her face right now. The same as it had been back then, the same she had seen more than once. A hand reached out to cup Emma's cheek, gently stroking it with her fingers. She looked deep into her blue green eyes. A smile graced her red lips as she said, "I wanted to do this years ago."

Carefully and slow, she closed the inch between them and let her lips lock onto Emma's. She was certain, this was what she wanted to do. This for whatever reason felt right, if it was only a kiss, if that was all she could ever have.

Emma's eyes widened by this, but she quickly returned it. Funny she thought, they had to be in the underworld for this to happen. She had wanted it years ago as well, she just thought the brunette didn't want to. Now letting the kiss linger she knew she had been wrong. Just then it was a knock on the door.

Emma broke the kiss, making a sign for Regina to be quiet as she opened the door ajar, a small skeleton dog held a small envelope. Emma pet it and took it, seeing the other skeleton dogs at the doors of the others as well. She looked over Zelena that right then opened the door. She took the envelope, and then petted the dog and smiled at it, giving it a bone. The dog wagged its tail and ran away. Emma opened the envelope as she went back to the bed. She took out a note a note and read:

 _Dear Princess Emma. You are expected in the great hall at the ground floor for breakfast in an hour. We expect you to be well dressed for this. Sincerely Hades and Persephone._

"Wow, your mom and Hades are inviting us for breakfast in an hour, I don't have anything to wear," Emma said, looking at her bed, that to her surprise now was empty, go figure. She walked over to the wardrobe to her surprise finding a selection of dresses to her taste. She ended up with a black and white with bones and swords on, when there was a knock on the door. She opened this time for her mother saying, "So you got the invite as well."

"Yes, can you help me with this dress?" she wondered, holding it up.

Snow made a face, saying, "Shouldn't you wear something less grim?"

"Oh come on this is the underworld, I am trying to fit in, just this once just help me with this without saying anything," Emma pleaded, feeling like a teenager all over again. Well again was overrated as she hadn't had a mother growing up. She however expected this would have been how she acted if she did.

Snow sighed and nodded, glad to at least be able to help her daughter into her third gown. Underworld or not, she would do her best for her to ability for her daughter to be up to the standards of the King and Queen.

* * *

At the same time, there was a knock on the main door of the castle. It was Rumpelstiltskin. He had been walking around all night, running into old enemies he had sent there. Hades was opening as his wife was in the shower. He looked at the other man with great dismay saying, "What do you want here?"

"A word, please?" he said, bowing his head for the King of the underworld.

"And why should I even grant you that, after all you have put my family through?" blue fire spreading from Hades shoulders and up around his head. Rumple couldn't help to feel scared.

"Because you are the only one that can help me, I won't bother any that is in this household or anyone else if you do," Rumple looked at the other man, defeat in his eyes.

Hades stepped outside the castle door, behind him Cerberus his three headed dog came out snarling at Rumple. Hades made a hand movement that made the dog calm. He sat behind his master. Rumple held up the dagger saying, "I trust you to know this is the real one, I want you to destroy it, I can't have it anymore. Due to my wife, due to my daughter, and for the pain I caused everyone with this thing."

"I should have killed you ages ago, I trust you to know that if you do this, you are mortal and can be killed any place at any time?" Hades said in a serious tone.

"I am aware of that and I deserve whatever comes to me," Rumple said seriously.

"I cannot deny that fact, you are of course aware that when you die, you will be trapped forever in the lake of a thousand souls," Hades said, it was actually more souls down there than a thousand. Only he and perhaps his wife knew how many there in fact were.

"I have walked around all night and I accept that as my destiny when the times come, I am sorry for everything, I know you don't believe me, and you don't have to, just take the dagger and destroy it," said Rumple, still holding it up.

Hades took it and dismissed him, taking the dagger inside to destroy it forever with hell fire, there would be no new dark ones with that he knew. He heard familiar footsteps, behind him and turned to look at his wife. She was wearing a black and red dress, the dress had pictures of sculls and flowers on. He smiled saying, "You look so grim."

"You are the cutest," she said and gave him a loving kiss on the cheek. She loved his compliments in any way they came.

"Well it is the truth, no one but you can look cute and grim at the same time," he nuzzled against her cheek.

"You really are the sweetest man in all the worlds," she said, kissing his cheek.

"I don't think you two could be any cuter," they heard Snow say in a dry tone behind them.

"I think so," Hades said, ignoring her comment, turning to look at her, saying, "Lips red as blood, hair as ebony, skin white as snow, you have to be Princess Snow White and Prince David James Charming."

"Yes, sir," David bowed of curtesy and held out his hand towards him.

Hades shook it and nodded, Snow followed her husband's example, after all he was a King and they were guests at his house. She gave him a smile saying, "You have a charming home."

"Thank you, my wife and I decorated it together, is your daughter not up yet?" he wondered, looking at them.

"She wanted to put on her makeup and get Henry, before coming down," Snow answered.

"I see, well maybe you two would like a cup of coffee in the library?" Hades offered polite.

"That would be nice," David nodded, he couldn't help but to wonder what a library would look liked down here.

"I trust you slept well," Cora looked at them both, leaning against Hades that had wrapped his arm around her as they walked.

"I did, but Snow…" Charming looked at his wife.

"I had an encounter with the grim reaper last night, he was asking for the way to the east wing," Snow said, a shiver ran down her spine.

"Oh yes, I am sorry about that, Glen always gets lost, he stays in the east wing when he is here, you don't need to worry about him though, he is a nice man, or ghost I should say," said Cora, a bit amused by this. Hades gave her a look, but she just shook her head.

Charming couldn't quite tell what was going on between them, but they followed still.

* * *

Regina had managed to change into a ravishing red dress, tight fitting with black patterns all over, and a decent cleavage. She had worn it before back in her lands, when she saw the huntsman among other things. Now however it was for breakfast, but before that she had to see her Robin.

She opened the door to find him reading on the bed. Once he saw her he got up saying, "Regina, where have you been all night, are you alright?"

"I am fine, I was confused after what happened with Emma at the diner, and I took a long walk to clear my head, I needed to think," she said with a heavy sigh.

"And did you find clarity, my lady?" he looked at her with questioning eyes.

"After I talked to my mother I did, it appears I don't love you the way one should love a soulmate…a companion. I thought I did, but after the thing with Marion, I mean Zelena, I love you more as a friend, someone I can rely on. I however don't see a future where we grow old together as husband and wife," she said with another heavy sigh.

"Even though it hurts I do respect you for your honesty, and I don't want you to be chained to me for the wrong reasons. Will you still be there for Roland and my daughter," said he, he wouldn't force himself on her in any way, but he wanted her around still. He knew Roland had become attached to her and she to him.

"Of course, she is family and I consider him that also, and I appreciate you came here with me. I could never imagine this journey would take this turn as it has," said she, looking at him.

"Neither did I, my Queen, neither did I, so should we go down for breakfast, or is there someone you would like to see?" he wondered.

"It would be an honor to join you for breakfast, my kind sir," she said and smiled at him. She took his arm and he hers, slowly making their way to the great hall downstairs.

* * *

Emma went to Henry's room when she was done, but she didn't find him there. She groaned, typical, just typical, that kid was never where she expected him to be. Knowing her son all too well she knew him to explore the castle, but where to start. She followed the hallway, feeling the doors to each room, each except theirs was locked. Slowly she made her way through the many corridors towards the east wing, calling out his name.

Henry was at the moment in a room, that halfway looked like some kind of library or a family room. It had a fireplace and above the mantel was a huge painting of Cora, Hades and what he assumed was their Godly daughter, she had Cora's hair and figure, but she seemed to be about thirteen or so in the picture. She also had her father's piercing blue eyes. Henry thought her to be most beautiful, even more so than Violet had been.

He walked further into the room, looking at the two comfortable armchairs. Both seemed to be well used, and the fabric was in a dark red color. On the small table beside them, lay two books. He went forward looking at the covers. On the left was war and peace by Leo Tolstoy and on the right side Anna Karenina by the same author. Both books seemed to be have been read half way through, and by the looks of it seemed to be very old. He smiled thinking as they were Gods, they probably had the first edition of these and many other books.

Henry couldn't for his bare mind understand when these Gods had time to read, but he figured even they had hobbies. He startled when the door opened and he saw a woman looking a lot like his mother, but maybe a few years younger entered. She bare similarities to the picture at the mantel piece, so he figured this had to be Macaria in her current state, her blue eyes looked at him curiously.

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to intrude, grandma…Cora she never said I couldn't explore, I can leave if I am trouble?" he managed to get out.

"No, it is fine, so you must be young Henry, I am Macaria," she said, nodding towards the picture.

"I am. I assumed you were her, you look a lot like my mom, Regina, I take it she is your half-sister," he said and smiled at her.

"I saw her on the way down the stairs, looking through the eyes of one of the pictures in one of the many secret hallways," she said, adding, "Arm in arm with a man, your father?"

"No, my father died a little over two years back, I think his soul is here somewhere, but it wouldn't be the same meeting him now. I don't want to bring him back or anything, it wouldn't be the same," he said with a heavy sigh, adding, "She is with Robin Hood, he really likes my mom."

"Ahhh I see, tell me who was your father?" she wondered curiously, leaning against the back wall, next to the door.

"Baefire, or Bae, he was son of Rumpelstiltskin," he answered.

"A yes, the dark one, he is not welcome in this house, did you know that daddy destroyed his dagger earlier today," she said in a matter of fact way, adding, "My lady's maid told me."

"I didn't, is that a good or a bad thing?" he said more to himself than her.

"It remains to be seen?" she said with a small laugh, hearing Emma's voice not far from them calling, "Henry, for God's sake, where are you?"

"Your…biological mother?" Macaria calculated.

"Yes, Emma, she's the savior," said he with a nod.

"Oh yes, mom has told me tales about her, she couldn't kill her, in fact in the end she only pretended she wanted to do that. She was too important to Regina," she confessed.

"Wow, I never knew, didn't think your mother had a heart when it was not inside her," Henry was surprised.

"She always no matter with heart or not put her children first, I have two sisters and two brothers, so you might say with your mom and Zelena I have more siblings, my other siblings are younger than us three. They are learning to follow in mom's footprints so she can spend more time with dad," she explained.

"Really, I only knew about you, who are the others?" he wondered curiously, ignoring his mother's calls.

"Can't you guess it Henry? It is Summer, Spring, Winter and Fall," she said with a small laugh, "Winter and Fall is there when mother is not, whenever there is cold in your world it is my siblings at work."

"That makes perfect sense, but I thought other Gods were there also?" he asked, trying to make sense of it all.

"They are, some have minor or major parts for the humans," she said and smiled at him.

"Like us, some has bigger parts than others, but we all need to work together for everything to work," he concluded.

"That is true," she nodded, just as dignified as Cora and Hades.

"Are you married, or your siblings?" he wondered.

"No, we work too much to be and the gods are more or less related, I would happen to fall for an earthling and that would be too complicated. Why are you looking to set me up," she laughed again, heartfelt.

"Maybe, I think I have someone that could fit you, well two," he said thoughtfully, as the door burst open and Emma came in saying, "Henry, there you are, have you any idea how long I have looked for you. You aren't even dressed for breakfast."

"I can fix that," Macaria said, moving her hand so Henry soon got dressed in a pair of black pants, a shirt with skulls, a red scarf and a black leather west.

"Wow thanks, are you joining us," said Henry, looking at her with hopeful eyes. Emma looked at her stunned, one Regina was one thing, but two….

"I guess I can put off reading until a bit later," she said and nodded at him, before turning to Emma, "I like your dress choice."

"Thank you…?" she looked at her with curious eyes.

"Macaria, Regina and Zelena's younger sister, according to your timeline, but older according to ours," she held out her hand.

"Emma…Swan," she shook her hand and smiled at her. She didn't mind following her down to the great hall, after all this Goddess had to know how to get there faster than she ever could.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading, I would love to hear your point of view :o)


	10. Breakfast with complications

**_Breakfast with complications_**

Regina, Robin, Cora, Hades, Snow and Charming were already set at the table, when Henry, Emma and Macaria came into the dining room. Regina looked up at her and swallowed, it was like looking into a mirror. She was about to say something when Zelena rushed inside saying, "Sorry I am late, I was in the middle of a book section," the she saw the woman next to Emma saying, "Regina, why is there two of you?"

"I am afraid there is not," Regina said with a shrug.

Emma looked from one to the other, not quite believing how alike they in fact were. Henry moved over to sit down beside his mother. Regina smiled at him as she looked at Emma and the other woman that sat down beside each other. They seemed to be talking intimate about something and she wasn't sure she liked it. She looked over at them with worried eyes as the food got brought in.

Zelena sat down beside her mother saying, "So another one of your daughters?"

"Yes Macaria, she grew up here, along with two more girls and boys, only they don't have human spirits so I don't always count them as such. You sense when they are near though," she said with a soft smile.

"So all other than me got the chance to grow up with you?" Sadness in her voice, she looked down at her plate. Hades sent Cora and Zelena a glance, but he didn't say anything.

"Yes," Cora couldn't rightly deny the truth. Lies did not become her.

"I needed you," Zelena said, not looking at her, "I still do, you never even gave me a chance," tears in her blue eyes now. Why was she the one that felt like she that was being least loved by her mother, like she didn't mean anything at all.

Emma sitting not far from her, heard her broken voice, it was ironic that she knew exactly how Zelena felt, being given away by birth. For the first time, a hand reached out and rested on the arm of the wicked witch saying, "You still became okay, Zelena, you became more powerful than most, you even got a daughter that loves you."

"I know, but…" she whispered, she knew she shouldn't feel broken, but she did. She couldn't bear it, having anyone see her cry. And so she did the only thing she felt was right, vanished in a sky of smoke.

Regina and Emma exchanged looks, before both of them rose from the table and headed for Zelena's room. Cora was about to rise as well, when Hades put a hand on her shoulder saying, "They got it."

Snow looked over at Cora saying, "You know you should have come to find her later in life right?"

"You are the one to speak, you two sent yours through a three trunk to the other world," she said annoyed. She was so not having a lecture from 'the fairest of all.'

"I didn't have a choice your daughter…." Snow started when Charming gave her a look telling her to be quiet.

"You can play the blame game all you want, but no one will win, you all did what you felt would give your children the best chance if that actually happened is another matter. Cora, my love, I am as much to blame for what happened to Zelena, but neither can turn back the past, all we can do is make a better future," said Hades, and squeezed her hand gently. She looked at him and nodded.

"He is right, everyone does mistakes through life, and not all we can change for the better, the best we can do is, make the best of what we have," Said Charming, and gave Hades a look of respect.

The older man nodded and gave him a smile as he continued to eat. Cora did the same in silence. Henry looked at his second grandmother, she seemed lost in thought, and he was sure that she was regretting that she ever gave Zelena up.

* * *

Upstairs Regina and Emma walked into Zelena's room, she was looking through the mirror at her daughter, tears in her eyes. Regina stepped forward saying, "She is okay you know."

"I know, she is both with you and Robin and whoever is taking care of her now," said Zelena.

"It's Belle and Ruby Red they are taking turns, what I…we wanted to talk to you about was you having the main responsibility for your daughter, against letting Robin have her also," said Regina in a serious tone.

"We both know how hard it is being away from our child, and in the end, no matter what you have done it isn't fair for your little girl to not learn who her mother is," said Emma, squeezing Regina's hand.

"I won't take her away from her father," said Zelena, it was against her inner wishes, but she could live with Robin as long as she could keep her daughter, adding, "I even decided upon a name for her."

"Oh really?" Regina looked at her with curious eyes.

"And here I was starting to get used to green bean," Emma said with a small laugh.

"Yes, when we get home, I will name her Ivy Tale Mills Hood," she said with a smiled. Both names meant green. She felt it was fair that she should have both last names, all things considered whether she wanted it or not Robin was her father.

"I like it, it is a fine name," Regina said with an approving nod.

"It is a very good name, it suits her," said Emma with a smile.

"Thank you, can you promise me something, Regina," Zelena looked at her younger sister.

"Of course," said Regina, right now she didn't want to deny her anything.

"Never turn your back on me, I need you, you are the last of my earthly family," she looked at her with insecure eyes.

"Of course not, who else am I going to fight with for the fun of it," said Regina and hugged her sister for the first time in her life.

"Hey," Emma objected, pretending to be offended.

"What can I say, blood is thicker than water, Swan," Regina said and smiled at her, letting go of Zelena, hugging her as well. Emma hugged her back, before letting her go, then she looked at Zelena asking, "Do you feel better?"

"I do, but since we are not going to find Hook, maybe we could go home tomorrow at the latest?" she asked, a small glimmer of hope in her voice.

"Of course," said Regina, she had spent enough time in this ghastly place.

"Why don't we finish breakfast and then explore this castle while we still have the chance?" Emma suggested. Regina looked at her with a quirked brow before she used her powers to go back down, and soon sat down by the table. Emma and Zelena followed.

Cora looked at her oldest daughter once she was back down, saying, "When we are done eating there is something I want to show you."

"Alright," Zelena nodded, not sure if she should feel excited or scared by this news.

Cora didn't show any kind of emotion while to tell what it was. Hades was having a conversation with Charming and Robin over how to rule and kingdom and how to best kill a deer when hunting.

Snow looked over at Cora asking, "What is the tale about your tree headed dog?"

Hades stopped in his sentence giving his wife a loving glance, before she answered, "As most of you know when I was younger Hades kidnapped me. He thought I was the prettiest and he wanted to wed only me. I don't know what it was that captured him so about me, but in any case he wouldn't let me go. He even worked out a deal so I spent half the time with my mother and half my time here.

In the beginning I didn't like it very much as he was harsh and not that kind, but he didn't hit me or rape me or anything. In fact, we didn't sleep together until our wedding night. In any case I knew Hades wanted a baby, but I was having trouble conceiving and when I did I lost them. This was before I got Zelena, Regina and Macaria and the other four. I felt badly about it and it was a great sorrow for us both.

So one day I saw that Hades was talking to a dog to the soul he took and I thought why not give him a dog, a special dog that could cheer him and me up. And so I made a puppy with the love I felt for him for our seventh wedding anniversary. It was love at first bark, there is nothing Hades loves more than that dog," said Cora, he nodded to confirm this.

"That is so sweet," Henry said.

"It is the most romantic thing I ever heard," Regina admitted.

"That is some story," said Snow with a nod.

"And he simply guards the gates of hell, I didn't see him when we came here," Charming commented.

"He can't be all places at once, but I will call for him so you can meet him," Hades said and called for his companion. Soon they heard running footsteps nearing and a big black dog with brown spots came running. He barked happily by the sight of his master. As he came closer he sat down beside Hades that scratched all of his six ears lovingly. The dog then walked around the table to sniff at the guests.

Emma was a bit surprised at the size of it, as the dog seemed bigger than any dog she had met before. It wasn't just the three heads, but the size of his body. Henry pet it and gave it a meatball, the dog made a happy bark. It sniffed on all then ended up by Zelena's chair, making a playful bark.

"Oh no you won't get my food, C," she said and gently stroked one of its three heads.

The dog made a sad whimpering sound, looking at her with pleading eyes, she ignored it at first, then took a couple of slices of bacon and tossed it. He ran to fetch before he lay down and chewed happily on it.

Zelena smiled a little, she couldn't help but to find the beast cute. Snow looked at the godly couple asking, "What does a dog that is so huge eat?"

"Mostly dry food, occasionally he gets a steak or a bone to chew on," Hades said, after all he was a dog, he ate what dogs ate.

Snow nodded, not knowing what to say, when Macaria asked her a question, "You two are supposed to be the happiest couple in all the lands, is that so?"

Regina smirked a little by this, knowing for a fact that it was not so at all, she however let Snow answer the question herself as she leaned to tell Robin about the baby deal she and Emma had made with Zelena.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading this chapter, I would love to hear your point of view :o)


	11. Exploring the past

**_Exploring the past_**

Once breakfast was done, Macaria and Hades excused themselves and Henry looked at Emma. He said, "Want to explore the castle with me mom?"

"I don't see why not, it could be like operation Underworld," she said with a small laugh.

"Just make sure you find your way back, there are a lot of hallways," Cora warned, adding, "Dinner will be served at 6pm."

"Alright," Emma nodded as she and Henry vanished up the stairs to the Northern Wing.

"So are you ready?" Cora looked at Zelena, that was finishing up her second cup of coffee.

"As ready as I can be," Zelena nodded, hoping whatever she was shown was something pleasant.

Cora nodded and got up from her chair, her daughter did the same. Cora took her hand and let smoke surround them. Soon they would find themselves in a room in the East wing. The room had a baby crib, and a child's bed, on a green dresser with purple drawers it said a sign saying Zelena on the top of it. It was a couple of paintings of Zelena as a baby. In addition, there were a shelf with children books and fairytales and some stuffed animals. It was also some toy boxes on the floor with toys that were for a child from baby stage until a young age.

It was even a rocking chair there, in which Cora had sat many nights thinking about how she had left her daughter, missing her a lot. She sighed saying, "This here was going to be your room, Hades and I decorated it together, you even spent a couple of nights here, until I saw the underworld it was about to take you from me. I need you to know that you were loved, by me and us, even if I couldn't keep you. I kept an eye of you for years and I felt proud when I saw you have magic abilities already from the start."

Zelena sat down on the floor, looking through one of the toy boxes. She found some building blocks, she looked at her mother and said, "Play with me, please."

Cora sat down and smiled at her, thinking that maybe it was not too late after all. Baby steps. She looked at her daughter asking, "Maybe you would like to come here every once in a while, play, spend the night and reconnect. I know I can't make up for lost time or come up and be with you, at least not as much as I want. Of course I understand if you say no."

"I would like that, but right now I would like to not think about all these feelings and just play with you. I have enough other worries," she said with a heavy sigh.

"I can do that," she gave her a soft smile as they started to build a castle together.

* * *

At the same time in another room in the east wing, Emma and Henry looked at a room that most likely was meant as a room for Regina. Cora had just kept her toys there from when Regina grew up. It was a painting of her on a horse, smiling, wearing a turquoise riding jacket. Another was of Regina in a dress in a similar color, it took Emma's breath away. So that was how Regina looked when she was younger, and seemingly happy. There was also a painting of her with both of her parents, she couldn't have been more than eleven of twelve Emma estimated.

Henry went over to a desk that was there, looking inside a book, it seemed to be Regina's first attempt of writing. Even if the letters was written by a young hand, you could still see the writings were elegant. He smiled as he looked upon what could only be an old diary, it was even locked.

"Mom, I found her diary," he said excited.

"You shouldn't read that kid, that is private," she said, she couldn't help but to feel curious about what Regina's younger self would write about though.

Henry looked around, finding the key saying, _"February 1_ _st_ _. Dear diary, today was my birthday, I turned eight and you know what I got from daddy, a horse, a real horse! I am so excited about it; mom wasn't too happy about it. Still she got me a saddle and riding clothes and the finest boots. I look so cool, she even braided my hair before they helped me up on her. I am going to call her Rosinante, I am so in love with her already. I am so happy. Your Regina."_

"Wow she sure loved that horse," Henry said with a small laugh. His mother by the looks of the next sections spent a lot of her free time with her horse.

"Yup, kid, she is a real horse woman," said Emma with a slight nod, looking over the books in the bookshelf. Old worn out children's books and fairy tales, most likely from the medieval time period Regina had lived. Some for young adults, love stories it seemed. She took one out and read The maiden and the horse keeper.

"Awwww listen to this," Henry said and looked sad, _"Today we had to go to a ball at King Christian's palace. It was really far away and his son Tristan was having a birthday party. I didn't really want to go, because I hate balls, I am not good at dancing. My teacher has tried teaching me, but I don't like him. We came there early and it was all decorated so nicely. I curtsied at the prince, he wasn't handsome, he is sixteen so he is four years older than me. He even asked me to dance but I couldn't follow so everyone was laughing at me. I ran out in the garden crying. Mother got so upset with me for shaming her so, she grabbed me hard by the arm and told me behave while I was there. I didn't dance more that night and I couldn't see my horse for a week after she said. I am now locked in my room and my back hurts. Your Regina."_

Henry read a couple of more passages, before he closed the bock and put the lock back on. He looked at his mother saying, "There must be more journals than this, where do you think they are, I mean why keep one and not the rest?"

"I don't know, Henry, ask your mother or grandmother," Emma said, browsing another page in the book to read.

"And admit I read in this, oh no, not after the lecture about going through her stuff," he said, looking at a worn out teddy bear on the bed. He was sure it had to be hers growing up, he could picture her holding on to the bear, crying.

"Well she is right you know," Emma said, smiling to him over the book.

"Coming from the woman that is reading a book from her personal collection," he rolled his eyes lightly.

"Well if Cora saved it, she most likely left it behind, meaning she wanted to forget about it," Emma shrugged, continuing to read. Henry shook his head and left the room to go into the room next to it.

The curtains were in deep purple, and there was a desk and a small table with a chair next to it. Bookshelves, a carpet with the family insignia on the floor, a book and a pen lay open on the desk. Curiosity drove him to it. Another diary he soon discovered, only the handwriting in this was in an older fashion that his mother's. Even if the old writing was a bit hard to read, he soon concluded that this diary was Cora's. He looked at the cover and soon found that there were more like it in the bookshelf. Seemingly dated by year and date on each entry. He couldn't even count them all.

So clearly he came from a family of writers, or at least his adoptive family seemed to be. He tried to go back to where his mother had to be born and soon found the date and years he estimated for it.

The young boy wanted to know how Cora was, perhaps before ripping her heart out so he went back in the book. By the handwriting it was written by a younger hand than the recent.

 ** _Dear Diary, today is my wedding day. I am going to marry a prince; can you believe it. Even thought he is not so dashing as my Hades, Henry is a good man, and I really like him. He treats me like and equal. I have even put my heart in so I can feel, I mean really feel today._**

 ** _Still I miss Rumple, a lot, after all I did love him, and I know he loved me, we weren't just using each other so I could gain power. I don't dare to call for him, I probably should once I have given birth. After all he is the father of this baby I am carrying._**

 ** _Imagine that not only is this child half godly, he or she will also be half of the dark one. I am sure the baby will grow out to be something big, and have great powers. I am just glad that my Henry is accepting this so well I know he will treat the baby as his own._**

 ** _I got to go, time to get to church because I am getting married !_**

 ** _Your dear Cora._**

Henry almost dropped the book in surprise calling out, "Mom, come here!"

Emma practically stormed into the room, saying, "What is the matter, Henry?"

"Cora…Rumple, dad…mom….they are related," he managed to be out, still trying to make sense of it.

"You lost me, kid, take it from the start," she said calmly, feeling very much confused.

He walked over with the book and pointed at the entry saying, "Regina and dad are half siblings, she is my aunt by blood."

Emma read the entry, she took a deep breath. So Neal and Regina was siblings, she had a feeling neither knew growing up and perhaps not to this date. It would however explain why Henry looked so much more like Regina than herself.

She took another deep breath thinking it over, did it really change anything, she still was attracted to her and she still wanted to be with her she figured. She couldn't really blame Cora for keeping it a secret either, after all prince Henry was the only father Regina ever knew and Emma knew for sure that she had loved her father deeply. He was the one she had loved the most, before Henry that was.

"You sure have a twisted family kid," she said and ruffled his hair lovingly.

"Yes I do, and I love all of you, even that old witch Cora," he said with a small laugh.

"Good, what do we say we leave this room and continue on our journey," she said with and laughed also.

He nodded and they put the diary back in the right place, before they left the room. A skeleton dog ran after them as they continued down the hall, joking and laughing. Behind them old Cora appeared, sighing, she didn't mind Henry reading her journals, she sometimes just wished that Regina had not been Rumple's. She heard Regina and Robin arguing, their voices coming closer and quickly hid in her personal room. Once in there she felt a weak wind and smiled. It was Summer, she was close by.

* * *

"I just don't get why it didn't occur to you to debate this with me, she is after all my daughter," Robin snapped at Regina.

"Because Robin, we both know, the more you or I for that matter keep the baby away from Zelena, the more she wants to take her. This is the best way," she said with a soft sigh.

"So what are you saying, I have to live with her again, and pretend we are a big, happy family?" he said frustrated. What was it with these women driving him crazy? If he had any sense at all he wouldn't have gotten involved with Regina in the first place.

"I don't know, Robin, if you feel that is best you should, divorced parents make this work all the time, talk to her, make an arrangement or something," said Regina. To be fair this wasn't really her problem anymore.

"Thanks for the support," he said, walking away, when she said, "Robin wait, I didn't mean it like that. Of course I will help you two to find a good way to raise her. One we all can live with."

Then they continued down the hallway pass Cora's room talking in calmer tones so she couldn't hear. The old Queen sighed by this, her daughter's sure knew how to mess things up, that they had after her.

* * *

Cora looked around the table when they all appeared at dinner, at the menu this evening, it was turkey and whatever supplies she found fitting. In fact, she had made it herself. She looked over at Henry that seemed to be just pushing his food around on the plate. Regina and Robin was talking in low voices, so were Snow and Charming.

Zelena sat quietly, but she was having her regular appetite, Cerebrus lay beside her, relaxing, occasionally wagging his tail. Macaria was sitting quietly, looking curiously around. Emma was casting stolen glances over at Regina, not seeming to like her conversation with Robin.

Cora looked at Hades, that gave her a loving glance back, she smiled, afraid to ask if everything was okay. She knew for a fact that Henry and Emma had been in her private sphere. She didn't mind though; she was just curious as to what they had seen really. She cleared her throat, looking at Henry asking, "So did you discovering anything interesting today?"

"Yes I found what looked like mom's room, is it?" He wondered, looking at her.

"Well as she outgrew her stuff I didn't have the heart to throw it away, so I stored it here," she said with a nod.

"I liked it, the room, oh mom took one of the books to read, hope that is okay," he said, looking over at Regina, making Emma blush.

"Of course, they are just there collecting dust now, which book did you find so interesting Emma?" Cora looked at the blonde.

"The maiden and the horse keeper, so far it is good," said Emma with a small smile.

"Go figure," Snow rolled her eyes lightly, while Regina couldn't help to try not to laugh.

"And other than that where did you go?" Cora wondered, looking at Henry with curious eyes.

"Uhm I think we found your study or something like it, it was a lot of diaries there, you are a very good writer, grandma, you write with such soul, just like mom," he said and smiled at her.

"Why thank you and it is my study, I do the diaries to remember stuff over the ages, I have lived for a long time, it is hard to remember all," she said with a small smile.

"I can totally get that, you marrying grandpa though, or prince Henry, that was an interesting section," he said, he assumed she knew what he was talking about.

"Ah yes, I can imagine so," she nodded, Hades made a heavy sigh.

"Then we went and found an old armory, and the servant wing, and some secret passages where you could look through the eyes of the paintings into other rooms in the castle. Then I went back to mom's room and played with some of her toys, I didn't read more in the diary though, although it was tempting," he said and smiled at her, adding, "You two have an awesome castle."

"Well it is a good book, but I am glad you respected her privacy," said Cora with an approving nod.

"I do agree we have a great castle," said Hades with a small laugh.

"Wait, what diary?" Regina shoot in.

"It starts off with you being eight and got your horse, making me wonder what happened to the rest," said Henry looking at his mother for an answer.

"They are in my vault if you must know, I left the one behind for various reason, you shouldn't have read it," she said with a huff, then her attention went to Emma, "And why are you reading that book anyways."

"Because I liked the cover, the horse keeper is really attractive, and have you seen the breasts of the woman on the cover, wow," Emma said excited.

"You keep that damn book, because it is the only thing you are getting," said Regina annoyed and left the table.

Emma shook her head, while Henry rolled his eyes, Macaria smirked, Robin gave her a glare, and the Charming's looked as confused as ever. Zelena looked at Emma saying, "You shouldn't have said that."

"I was teasing only," Emma said with a huff. Jeez why did Regina have to be so sensitive. She shook her head again and left the table to find her.

* * *

Emma found Regina in the room with her toys, she was on her bed crying. Emma sat down beside her and stroked her hair saying, "I was only teasing, you are the most beautiful woman in the world, Regina."

"Thank you, I am sorry for overreacting, I don't know what came over me," she managed to get out.

"Jealousy I suppose, it's not like I like seeing you with Robin," said Emma with a heavy sigh.

"Oh he can go back to the forest, I don't know what I ever saw in him," said Regina, turning to look at Emma. It was then she spotted a small tattoo on her wrist asking, "What is that."

"A lion flower why?" Emma said, smiling at her.

"I am going to kill Tinkerbell, she set me up with the wrong Lion," she said with a huff.

"Sorry what?" Emma wondered, really confused now.

"Nothing, nothing," Regina said with a small laugh and kissed her. This was it she knew true love, she was falling and she had no intentions of getting up.

* * *

Cora had done the right thing in sending Rumple back from hell she knew. She of course had made sure that he was tormented by old enemies first. She knew he would never stray over to the dark side again and instead spend his life to make up for it with Belle and the baby she was expecting. It was a good thing she knew. Finally he could do the right thing and she would not see him down in her land before he died.

"You okay, love?" Hades asked, seeing his wife looking out the window with thoughtful eyes.

"I am, just tired, and a bit sad we have to send them back tonight, I will miss my girls and Henry," she said, turning to look at him.

"Well now that they know, I am sure that they would come and visit or you could visit them," he suggested.

"That would be nice," she said and hugged him, before saying, "Will you help me get them back where they belong?"

"Of course, my love, of course," he said and gave her a loving kiss. Her wish was his command forever and always. She smiled into the kiss knowing that when they woke, everyone would be in their right place in Storybrooke.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading this chapter, I would love to hear your point of view :o)


	12. The next morning

**_The next morning_**

Zelena woke early the next morning by the sound she had missed for so long. The hungry cries of her little baby girl. She didn't even think of the fact that she was not in her own bed. She got up from the couch she had been sleeping on and ran over to the crib nearby. She lifted up the young bae and coed, "Shhh it is okay, mommy is here."

Carefully she lay the young one to her breast and the hungry little girl started to suck as she sat back down on the couch. She loved the feeling of having her this close. She then realized she didn't need anyone else or anything else as long as she had her. She smiled as she stroked her gently over her hair, whispering, "You are so beautiful, my love, so beautiful."

The wicked witch couldn't help but to feel her heart grow as she looked at her feeding. As the young girl let go of her nipple, she held her against her shoulder, gently stroking along her backside, making her burp before she curled up against her.

Zelena hummed gently as her girl curled up more against her shoulder, ready to sleep. It was only then she looked around, she was at home, in her small cottage and the crib was next to her couch. On the floor was some of the baby toys her mother had once meant for her to have. Zelena didn't need a note or anything, she knew Cora and Hades had gotten her back safe. She lay down carefully, still holding her baby close.

"We will be okay, Ivy Tale, we will be okay," she whispered. She didn't even care if Robin came by later to see his daughter, all that mattered now was that she had her. Right now the only thing that mattered was that they were safe and together. Slowly she drifted back to sleep listening to her daughter's soft breaths.

* * *

Snow and Charming were sleeping in the double bed in their living room, only to be woken by Neal's hungry cries. Charming was the first to get up, and he went to change the baby boy. He was glad to be home, he didn't even care what Cora and or Hades had done to get them there overnight.

"Hi buddy," he said once the diaper was changed. He ticked his belly, making him smile and make some happy sounds.

He was about to go back to bed with Snow when he heard her shriek. He hurried back, holding the newly changed baby Neal close to his chest. Looking at his wife he said, "Snow, what is the matter?"

"Book," she pointed around their bed, stacks of books, she estimated it to be about fifty or so all together. He looked at them, seeing an envelope on top of one of them. He handed it over to her. She opened it and read out loud, "Dear Snow, I wanted you to have these. They are your mother's journals she kept through life, forty all together, up to the day she died. She gave them to me for keepsake, or rather they appeared magically at my doorstep. It is a long story; you will get it when you read them.

I promised to keep them and give them to you one day, now I have done so. I hope I won't have to see either of you down here again, and that baby Neal is in good health. Have a good life, try to live long and right.

Cora/ Persephone.

"So she kept them, I wonder why your mother entrusted her with them, she had to have known Cora was the cause of her death," said Charming confused.

"Only one way to find out, even if this will take weeks," she said with a heavy sigh. She didn't even know how to thank Cora for this. Maybe, just maybe the old witch wasn't all bad after all Snow figured.

* * *

"Papa, papa, you are back," Robin woke to life hearing Roland's soft voice. It dragged him out by a dream he was having. It had been about Regina and him getting married. A dream that now would be long lost he knew.

"Hey there, little man, are you alright?" he wondered.

"Yes, I had tons of fun with little John when you were away, he helped me practice with my bow, and we cooked a rabbit over the fire in the forest," he said excitedly.

"I am so glad to hear that," Robin said, not regretting to ask his friend to babysit.

"Why isn't Regina here?" he asked, she usually slept with his father. He really liked her.

"Come here," Robin patted on the bed for him to come and sit. Roland soon did and Robin said, "Regina and I decided to stay friends, she didn't love me the same way I love her anymore."

"Does she love me, papa?" he asked him, looking at his father with sad eyes.

"Of course she does, do you want me to ask if we can meet at the diner later?" Robin wondered.

"Uh huh, and Henry too," he nodded.

"Alright then I will, so what do you want for breakfast?"Robin asked, realizing the house was a bit too quiet. His daughter would have woken up by now. The it came to him; she was probably still with either Ruby or Belle.

"Green eggs and ham," Roland said after thinking a bit.

"Alright, I can make that," said he and slowly got out of bed, to follow his son into the kitchen.

* * *

Henry woke up not long after Robin and Roland, seeing to his surprise that Macaria was sleeping over his desk. Her dark hair sprawled around her shoulders.

"Auntie Macaria, what are you doing here?" Henry was very much confused. He was sure her parents had brought him back during that night, but he wasn't sure why she had stayed behind.

"Wha…" the middle-aged goddess slowly woke to life. It took her a couple of moments before she woke, realizing where she was. She looked at Henry, then she remembered, and answered, "You said in the Underworld you may know someone that would be perfect for me. I however knew that mom and dad planned to bring you back during the night, so the only way for me to find out who was to stay behind. Besides I haven't seen much of this world except for when I get souls, I thought it would be nice to see a bit more what your world is like."

"Sure I can show you, if you can make up appear in the main street after I change," he said, yawning, slowly getting out of bed.

"Of course, Henry," she said, walking over to the mirror to fix herself up a bit. Although Henry did not see why, in his eyes she was perfect. He took a change of clothes before walking into the bathroom. Once he came back, something occurred to him and he asked, "Wait would this be the first person in any world you have would be dating, like ever?"

"Yes it would," she nodded, feeling very nervous about whoever it was.

"Oh, let us go," he said and took her hand. They soon were in the main street, which was busy even at 9 Am in the morning. Henry quickly walked towards the diner, looking inside. He soon spotted Ruby Red at the counter, she had come back there after she had spent some time helping out Mulan in Fairytale land, seemed like she had been missing Granny and the diner more than she first thought. He smiled as he dragged his aunt inside and to the counter. Ruby at once came over and said, "Henry what are you doing here, and who is this?"

The brunette eyed the goddess up and down with curious eyes. Henry smiled as he said, "This is my aunt Macaria, she's mom's half-sister, I thought that you two should meet, maybe you could take a break and…talk."

"Of course, just sit down over there and I will bring you some coffee, or do you like tea better?" Ruby Red offered.

"Coffee is fine," said she, her breath a bit taken away with this woman. She couldn't really place it, but something drew Macaria towards the other woman.

"Alright, maybe some breakfast too," Ruby suggested and smiled at the other woman. She in her eyes looked like Regina with a darker and sexier strike, she liked that. And she was dressed nicer, in a black dress reaching through her knees, decent cleavage, red heels and a red leather jacket. Her long, dark hair, held up in a neat ponytail.

"Thank you, I will wait then," Macaria nodded polite and sat down at one of the window tables. Ruby looked at Henry saying, "Playing matchmaker, kid?"

"Yeah, be nice, it's her first date, I should head home or mom will be worried," he said, heading out the door. Red cast a glance over at the other woman, before she started to make coffee and a couple of plates with bacon, eggs and toast.

* * *

Across the main street of Storybrooke, Belle walked into the library. She was opening on 10Am but she liked to have a head start. She would call over to have Ruby bring her some coffee if the diner weren't too crowded.

The brunette was glad to have Rumple back from the underworld, although he seemed changed. She couldn't put her finger on it, other than the fact that he seemed humbler and more attentive to her. She wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not yet.

To her surprise she found a stack of books on her desk. Old, but still in good condition. On top was an envelope addressed to her. She opened it, only to find a letter that wrote, _**"Dear Belle, I thought these books would be of interest to you. They are from Hades and mine personal collection. I have talked to Rumple and so has he, hopefully he won't give you more trouble, give me a shout out if he does.**_

 _ **Cora / Persephone.**_

Belle closed the letter, so that was the reason he had changed. They must really have given him a talking to and scared him to sense. She smiled, not sure why but for once she was glad that she had that old witch in her corner. Belle planned to go over to his shop later for lunch to see how he was, she liked this new side of Rumple much better than the old. Hopefully he would stay that way.

* * *

At the mayoral mansion Regina woke by the fact that the main door was slammed shut a bit too hard. She knew of course it was Henry, even though she didn't know why he had been out that early. Probably been at his grandparents or something.

Wait…her main door…their main door. That meant they were no longer in the underworld. She was in her bed, her own soft, perfect bed. Only it was then she realized she wasn't there alone, someone was with her. She was about to let out a groan thinking it was Robin her arm was wrapped tightly around. Opening her eyes, she saw blonde hair, long, blonde, messy hair, Emma's hair. She couldn't recall undressing, but she was sure sometime during the night they must have, as she was resting her head against her bare shoulder.

The brunette also knew her mother well enough to know that even if she and her husband had brought them back here, and lay them to bed, there was no way they had undressed them. She let the free hand, that not held Emma, feel down her own body, her underwear was still on.

Good, that meant they hadn't had sex or anything. She would have liked to have remembered that. She pressed a soft kiss against her shoulder. The blonde savior stirred and turned to face her. She saw surprise in her blue eyes.

Emma was surprised to wake up next to Regina, after all she hadn't went to bed with her the night before. She had slept on a chair next to it in the underworld and let Regina take the bed, after a long talk. It seemed it didn't end. It wasn't all too serious though, mainly they had talked about Henry, how she felt about her parents having another child, and how to continue this when they got home. They both had agreed upon telling Henry, but keeping it secret for the public and her parents for now.

"Morning, slept well beautiful," Emma said, smiling softly.

"Yes, very much," said Regina, letting a hand go to cup Emma's cheek. She stroked it gently with her thumb. This she decided was how she was going to wake up every day from now on, in the arms of this sweet blonde, her blonde forever and ever. The best part was that it felt so natural, like they were meant to be that way. She didn't even remember when they fell asleep, she remembered talking about Henry, how she raised him, how Emma raised him the year they were apart, how upset Emma had been over the fact that her parents had Neal. It was not that she didn't love her younger brother, it was more the pain over the fact that they would be able to raise him from the start, he would have what she never did. Regina had asked Emma if she blamed her for it, as she had cast the curse, Emma had shaken her head on it saying that one of them should have found a way to come with her or kept her there. In addition, they had discussed whether to tell the world about this…this relationship...Yes Regina decided it was a relationship even if it was slightly new.

"I did too, you are a very comfy companion to sleep with," Emma said with a small laugh.

"Thank you, so are you, no regrets about this and leaving Hook behind?" she asked, insecurity in her voice and eyes.

"No," said Emma, she had none at all she realized, pressing a kiss to Regina's cheek.

"Good, do you feel like getting up?" said Regina, she was too comfy to do so.

"No, not for some time still," said Emma, snuggling a bit closer. She wasn't ready to leave Regina's comfy bed.

"Good then we will stay," said Regina concluded with a smile, before kissing Emma again, glad she was here with her, and not Robin, in fact she was glad she had come with her to the underworld or she would never have been with her like this now. It was at that moment she finally realized what she should have had years back, that Emma was her soulmate, and just by that thought, by kissing her, her heart what racing from pure happiness in her chest.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading this story :o) I would love to hear your opinion, and if you would like a continuing story :o)


End file.
